Hooking up with fate
by WrestlingInLouboutines
Summary: Love, drama, fun , & craziness.    Two girls living their dreams & enjoying life.   by; K&D
1. Chapter 1

**Inside Alberto's Mind**

I was just sitting in the locker room, tying up my boots, ready to get out and give an excellent show tonight, my tag team partner was Cody Rhodes, we were the current Tag Team Champions and tonight we had to defend out title against Randy Orton and John Cena; I looked up at Cody, he seemed so entertained with his videogames. When I finished of getting ready we listened somebody knocking on the door, and as Cody didn't make any effort for stand up I decided to do it myself, I opened the door and there was Triple H who came to wish us luck and to tell us that was our turn to appear, he extended his hand to me and I gave him a hand shake firmly and smiled at him; he smiled back and walked away down the hallway of the backstage. I turned back to Cody and gave him a pat in the shoulder to let him know that we had to go out, he stood up, took his title, I took mine, we walked out to the hallway while Ricardo Rodriguez was announcing us.

**Inside Cody's Mind.**

I turned my head and looked at Alberto while we were walking on our way to the arena, he seemed so confident regardless of the circumstances, I know Randy too well and I knew when he determined to get something he would try to get it, one way or another, I knew from a good source that Randy wanted to become Tag Team Champion and meanwhile make us suffer a little, he could be really obstinate in that area, and Cena.. Well he only wants to give people what they want to see, so we had everything to lose. Alberto was a pretty good wrestler but sometimes he turned blind trying to be the best of all although his confidence inspired some assurance to myself, while we kept walking I could hear our theme song playing since we had over 3 months as Champions, I could also hear the voice of Ricardo announcing us; he was a cool dude but honestly sometimes he scares me a little. When we finally appeared in the arena the spotlight was all over us meanwhile I heard the boos and some cheers from the crowd.

**Inside Alberto's Mind**

I could hear the shouts of the crowd all over the arena, to be honest I was worried about make happy to the people who was actually supporting us; I turned my head to see how Cody was feeling, he looked confident and I can't blame him, a WWE Champion with me as partner, who would be confident? When I get on the ring looked at the ringside and saw two girls really exited for us, one of them was tall, blonde, blue eyed, with an athletic body and tanned skin, a pretty cute girl. But the chick that was with her simply captivated me; she was blonde, tiny, with white skin, a little short of height but she was truly beautiful, I looked at her green eyes for a moment and she kept the gaze; I could even noticed that she blushed some. I turned my head at Cody and I saw that he was staring at the other girl. When we could finally look away was when we heard ring the bell, that meant our match was about to start and we shouldn't get distracted so I told Cody to keep aware, he nodded and we get focus on the match, after a long fight we retained our titles, the two girls stood and hugged each other while cheering us and shouting our names, I couldn't help smile at them and we walked back to backstage and the locker room.

**Inside Destiny's Mind**

They finally left, that match was amazing; I knew Cody would win of course and Alberto well.. Him too, I sit back while staring at the corner of the ring, then suddenly remembered; Cody Rhodes was looking at me, it wasn't my imagination, he really kept his gaze at me, I felt so.. Special in that moment I don't even have words to describe it. Wait, am I smiling at the nothing? I may look like an idiot, but I can't help it. I turned my head to Kristell, my friend, she was blushed, why? Uhm no idea, I might ask her later. I sighed without even notice it, the night was going pretty good so far, I think I'm going to remember tonight for a pretty long time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Inside Kristell's Mind**

When they finally left I still had that image in my mind, Alberto Del Rio smiled and stared at me at least for 5 minutes; I couldn't help it I was blushing and I know he noticed. Destiny was smiling wide and I could hear her giggle I should ask her later why because I was only concentrated in Alberto's beautiful big dark brown eyes staring at me, I didn't pay attenttion to the other matches I was inside my head trying to picture me dating him; something impossible of course but it would be se awesome trying it. The show ended and Destiny and I went out the building and tried to find our car when I felt somebody grabbing me from the shoulders.

**Inside Cody's Mind**

We went walking into our locker room and I saw Alberto smiling like an idiot, maybe he tells me later what was happening to him but me; I think I saw the most beautiful thing on earth a few moments ago her skin had the perfect tan, and her gorgeous blue eyes were just staring at me and god! When she smiled I crashed I've never seen a smile like that. I changed my clothes fast and Alberto did the same; then we went out the building and straight to the parking lot, Alberto started to run when he saw them trying to open their car then he told me "Cody we have to hurry up or they will go"; I stared running too and we stopped a few inches behind them, the Alberto grabbed one of the girls from the shoulders and she turned at him surprised, then she smiled and grabbed her friend from the arm and turned her around towards me, I just smiled at her and she did the same.

**Inside Alberto's Mind**

I grabbed her from the shoulders and she was totally surprised when I turned her back and smiled at her, I could see her blush again, damn! She looked even more beautiful all red; she only smiled at me and I stared at her eyes as she stared at mine, then I grabbed her face and kissed her, I had to do it I just couldn't resist her lips where so close that I just did it, at first I felt her nervous but she returned me the kiss. When we finished I just looked at Cody and at her friend they were totally surprised, I just winked at Cody and hugged her and then we invited the to eat dinner and then drink something they accepted and we all got inside my car and made our way to the restaurant.

**Inside Destiny's Mind**

What are they doing here? Don't they have things to do like get some rest or something? I turned my head to Kristell and whoa Alberto was kissing her, I could never imagine that would happen tonight, I looked back at Cody and giggled nervously, kiss at the first date? No thats not for me, al least not yet. When we get into Alberto's car in our way to the restaurant I felt like in one of those joke programs, this just couldn't be real, too good to be true. At the restaurant, everybody was looking at us, I felt important and my mind was blowing, no one would believe what happened to us tonight, this only could get better and better.


	3. Chapter 3

**Inside Kristells Mind**

I felt somebody grabbing me from the shoulders and when he turned me back I couldn't believe what I was seeing; Alberto Del Rio in front of me, smiling and touching me. This should be some kind of dream that feels so real, I stared at him for a minute and then realized it was really happening; I just smiled at him and felt how I started blushing, he stared at me and smiled wide then in just a sec I felt his lips on mine. I couldn't believe it Alberto Del Rio was kissing me, me somebody he has never seen in his life I mean; two days ago he didn't even know that I existed and now he was kissing me, I just felt a little nervous and I know he felt it too but then I just returned the kiss to him. I could hear Destiny giggling nervously next to us, he let me go and then Cody and him invited us to eat something; we jumped inside Alberto's car and went 3 blocks to the restaurant, when we arrived there everybody was staring at us, this is gonna be an interesting night after all.

**Inside Alberto's Mind**

We arrived to the restaurant and Cody and I helped the girls to come out of the car, we walked inside the restaurant and everybody was staring at us, obviously who wouldn't stare at me? I took my lovely date's hand and asked for a table for 4, the waiter walked us to the table and I instantly opened the chair for her, she smiled and sat down; Cody was doing the same with his girl and then we took our places in front of them we started talking and I asked her if she enjoyed watching me tonight, she said that she was so excited about us retaining our titles, I was just smiling at her and couldn't stop looking at her lips when she was talking that kiss was awesome and I will repeat it tonight. Cody was already holding hands with his girl, she was smiling wide; I was happy for the kid since his last break up he was really sad but now he was kind of happy again and that was good, he's a pretty cool dude. I hold her hands and there it was she was blushing again I could see her blush all night and never stop doing it. The night is going good and it will go better later.

**Inside Destiny's Mind**

When we took our sit and started talking I was super exited, I was talking with my biggest crush ever, even though I always knew he was a celeb and probably would never get to meet him I didn't care, I always felt attracted to him. I smiled wide without even notice it; this was my best day ever so far. He didn't stop talking about anything and I couldn't stop staring at his eyes, Oh my! So perfect. I glared slightly to Kristell and Alberto while they were talking, so cute scene, then turned my look at Cody and he was like chuckling, probably 'cuz I seem like always taking her of Kristy', can't help it she's like my sister. He took my hand carefully and I felt like he was a little nervous, so I smiled sweetly and he kissed my hand, I felt like melting, he was so nice. I smiled wide again and kissed his cheek, I could even picture us kissing, I sighed lightly as he continued talking and I was listening.

**Inside Cody's Mind**

When we arrived to the restaurant the waiter walked us to our tabled, I instantly opened the chair for my beautiful mate, she smiled and sat down and then Alberto and I took our places in front of them we started talking and I couldn't help staring at her face, she had those beautiful big blue eyes, and damn! Her legs where so long and sexy I could look at her all night, wait; I could look at her forever and never get tired of her she was simply stunning. I took her hands and hold them all the time, I felt she was a little nervous, she was even shaking a little, I asked her if she enjoyed the show and she said that we were totally amazing, I smiled at her and told her that I was happy that she and her friend liked the show, I turned my head to Alberto and he was caressing her date's arm, whoa! This guy is really fast. I could hear them talking about so many things I am happy that Alberto at last found somebody who made him smile that way, I know him for over 2 years now and I knew that he ended a marriage before being hired in the WWE and he and I were best friends since he got here so he told me that his marriage was a disaster, and now he found somebody else that was amazing. I turned my head back to my girl and smiled, this was probably the best thing that could ever happen to me, this night is going awesome and will get much more awesome later.


	4. Chapter 4

*Authors note: Thanks for the reviews:] we'll take them in count, as soon as we ended with these scenes.

**Inside Destiny's Mind**

He kept talking and asking me things about everything, I felt so nervous that I couldn't help it; my hands were shaking all the time and my voice was kinda cracked, why I have to be this shy, ugh I hate it. Oh well, I looked up at Cody and he was smiling wide, I smiled back and randomly said "So, how are you?" he chuckled and I face-palmed instantly, im so stupid, I sighed glaring at Kristell, she was so confident and Alberto looks like enchanted with her, hope I don't mess this by my silly question.

**Inside Kristell's Mind**

Alberto started asking everything about me, I was confused at first but then I realized he just wanted to know me better so I answered every question he asked and couldn't stop smiling, I love his accent even though is not very good but that's what makes him adorable. He was smiling and laughing a little that I started blushing again and I only could smile at him; I turned my head back to Destiny and Cody after a little while and Cody's face was weird and well Destiny seemed shocked, then I grabbed her from the arm and said _"Hey I need to go to the bathroom can you please come with me?"_ She said that she would and we both told the boys we wouldn't delay they just smiled and told us to take our time and then we left to the bathroom. Inside I tried to find out what happened with her and Cody and she just said _"I think I messed up with Cody, he was asking so much questions and I was so nervous that just said __«__How are you?__»__ and he instantly made his face of 'really? Are you serious just that?' I felt so ashamed"_ I was just listening at her and after she finished I tried to calm her down, and I think I did; now it was time to return to the table.

**Inside Alberto's Mind**

I started to ask her everything that came to my mind I just wanted to know her better and she seemed a little nervous at the beginning but a few minutes later she was fine and started to blush again, I love to see that, she looks so cute, I kept looking at her and couldn't help smiling and laughing all the time, she was funny too; after a little while she and her friend left to the bathroom, the other girl seemed like shocked, then I turned my head back to Cody and he seemed like he was lost in space, I asked him what was wrong and he just said _"she asked how I was doing"_. Now I got it he was like «_wtf_» but well he might get better later, I saw the girls coming back to the table and I just smiled like an idiot, I know when I do, probably she won't notice.

**Inside Cody's Mind**

We started talking and I asked her everything I could think of, she was nervous her hands were shaking and I could notice that, then from the middle of nowhere she just asked _«__how are you?__»_ and I just stood still and thinking _"wtf? Really just that? From all the questions I made she just asked that?"_ I instantly saw how she shocked and then she and her friend left to the bathroom, the Alberto asked me what happened and I was in shock too I just could tell him what happened and he was like _« __Oh My God__ » _the he turned his head back and started smiling like an idiot again, oh yeah the girls were walking to us again, time to make things up.

**Inside Destiny's Mind**

When Kristell took me to the bathroom I felt like a little girl, I was completely shocked, ashamed and embarrassed. She did her best to calm me down and we walked out towards the table. From the distance I could see Cody's face, his expression still the same, damn I messed it up, I sighed sadly, think I knew what would happen next, Kristell would back home having Alberto's number or something, and for me... just a memory of a night that could have been perfect. When we sat back down, Kristell jostled me with her elbow lightly, I looked at Cody and just said _"I'm really sorry, I don't know what happened to me… guess I'm just too nervous." _He smiled slightly, but didn't say a word, which made me doubt if he would forgive me, or something, meanwhile I just stared at him, waiting for any approval reaction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Inside Cody's Mind**

I looked at her and she seemed really ashamed, I felt like I was acting like an idiot for just smiling at her so I told her everything was fine that I kind of understand her because I am somebody that she admires and I could tell she was nervous for meeting me; she smiled wide again and said "_sorry_" for the last time and I told her she had nothing to be sorry, then we started talking again and now she was a little more confident and I liked that because then she just told me many things about her, she's amazing and I love the way she laughs. then I took out my phone and told her to give me her number, she gave it to me and then she took out her phone and asked the same, now we have a way to contact each other; to be honest I never thought that I dated after Layla because she did hurt me too much but I think things will change for good, I really like this girl.

**Inside Alberto's Mind**

When she sat again in front of me I was still smiling like an idiot and she noticed because she asked if I was ok, I told her that I was that she doesn't have to worry. She smiled again and I took her hands over the table and we started talking again; I found out many things and she did the same with me, then I took a piece of paper and a pen out of my coat and told her to write her number because I left my phone in the car, she wrote it and took out her phone and handed it to me so I could type mine; I did it and returned it to her then I looked to Cody and he and his girl where talking again and she was smiling. Then the waiter came to the table and took our orders and said that it'll be soon here; before he left my date took out her camera and ask him if he could take a picture of us, we stood up and posed together, I instantly hugged her from her waist and kissed her on the cheek, she rounded my neck with her arms and smiled, the photo looked awesome. I like her so much and I think it could be a nice start if someday she accepts to date me, but I will take it slowly.

**Inside Cody's Mind**

When I was about to put my phone back in my pocket I saw Alberto and his girl taking a very cute photo of themselves, I asked mine if she would like to take a photo with me too and she immediately said that she will, I could notice she was a little excited. I talked to the waiter and asked to take a photo of us then I gave him my hone and sat next to her and put an arm over her shoulders so she could come closer to me and we both smiled, then she gave him her phone and asked for the same, we posed again and the 2 photos looked amazing, I was amazed because after the little "accident" that happened a few minutes ago she was calming down at last and had an amazing talk, when the waiter brought our orders I was starving, we started eating and the dinner was quiet, except that Alberto started to eat fast; as he usually does, and finished fast. He left to the bathroom and I followed him and when we got inside he couldn't stop talking about how much he liked this girl, I have to admit she's very cute but it's not my type, I like them taller and his date was a little tiny. I only could smile and listen to him carefully, when we walked back to the table the girls seemed really happy, they were watching at the camera and phones and they were laughing too, when we sat in front of them again they instantly close their mouths and smiled at us, we finished eating and Alberto asked for the bill, when the waiter came with it he took out his credit card and paid, then we walked through the door and drove the girls home, the were surprised to see their car already parked in the street, we helped them to get out of the car again and we told them that we had the rest of the week free and asked them out again tomorrow; they accepted and then walked inside their house. It was a very good night and tomorrow I bet it'll be better.


	6. Chapter 6

**Inside Destiny's Mind**

They left us at home, such a fortune that Kristell didn't invite them to come in, the house was a total disaster; two girls living alone that barely spend time at home.. hmm nope, not acceptable. Plus we were super tired, or at least I was, after my little "accident" I only kept thinking on not mess it up again, it got me mentally exhausted. I sat on the staircase and Kristell on the armchair in front of me, as I could see she was more tired than me, I chuckled, apparently have kept that smile for hours wasn't easy. She looked at me like trying to figure out what I found so funny and I shook my head empathically and she giggled and threw a pillow at me, we quite know this was, for sure, one of our dreams that just became true.

**Inside Kristell's Mind**

When they left us at home I was totally shocked, I couldn't think about anything else that wasn't tomorrow I should of invite them to come inside but I knew that Destiny wouldn't like that because the house was a complete mess and she was kind of special with that so I better stayed quiet. She sat down in the staircase and I in front of her then I stared at her and giggled then threw a little pillow and she smiled. I know this was my dream come true and I can't even think about in how Destiny was feeling right now she must be excited about tomorrow; so was I. I stand up and started walking upstairs these shoes was killing me. I got inside my room and closed the door and I could hear Destiny doing the same. I didn't even change my clothes I just fell on the bed and instantly fall asleep, tomorrow will be a very interesting day.

**Inside Alberto's Mind**

We left them at their home and wait until they turned the light that was in the porch and then drove to my house, Cody was staying there the whole week because we wanted to hang out together; I had time without going out with friends. In the way home he started talking about how much he liked this girl, I smiled and wait for him to finish when he finally closed his mouth and started smiling I started to talk about how much I liked mine the he said 'It looks like you are in love man' love? No it was too soon; I actually feel something for her but it isn't love yet, but I hope that it will be soon. I parked my car in the garage and walked inside the house with Cody following me. I walked upstairs to the room; change clothes and instantly go to sleep. I have to be ready early in the morning I don't want her to think that I don't keep my word. It should be a big day for me tomorrow.

**Inside Cody's Mind**

When we left to Alberto's house I only could talk about how much I liked this girl; he just smiled and waited for me to stop talking and the he started talking about his date; I only could say that he seemed to be in love in love with this chick, he just turned his face to me and smile, but it was kind of a sarcastic smile and then he said _"It's too soon to talk about love kid, maybe later but I'm sure it will come" _I admire Alberto sometimes because he is realistic and he focuses so much in the things he wants other times he's just a selfish idiot. When we arrived to his house we instantly went to sleep because tomorrow will be a big day, probably will be the best day of this week.


	7. Chapter 7

**Inside Destiny's Mind**

That night, Kristell went into her room and I did the same; as soon as I changed my clothes, left my purse next to my bed and lay down, I fell asleep. The last thing I remember about that moment was getting a text from Cody saying: _« Hope you have sweet dreams, beautiful. »_ then I just lost myself in my sleep. Early in the morning, Kristell was knocking on my door; I growled slightly and forced myself to open my eyes; "_Get in"_, I said. As soon as she walked inside I grabbed my phone to check the hour, _"It's 8 o'clock, what's your problem? Let me sleep some more". _She chuckled and I frowned, _"What's so funny, huh?"_ I mumbled and threw a pillow at her, _"Stay here and sleep if you want, but I'm going to catch Alberto and Cody at the park by myself then", _I jumped out of the bed immediately and grabbed some clothes out of the drawer and got in the bathroom to start changing my clothes _"How come that you know they're going there?", _Kristell stood next to the closed door to keep the conversation, _"Alberto told me, he texted me like 25 minutes ago" _I walked out and tried to do my hair, not a fail at all, Kristell sat on my bed and saw my phone next to the pillow; _"Hey, your phone is flashing, might be a text" _, _"Read it if you want" _I replies as I kept looking in the mirror putting some make-up on, _"It's from last night and.. Aw, it's Cody. Did you read it yet?" "I think yes, but fell asleep instantly" "I see, you two look cute together" _she said while looking through the pics on my phone until she found the one I had with Cody from last night, _"Don't lie" "I'm not" _she stood next to me and showed me the photo _"Seems like your new phone's background" _we both laughed and I grabbed my phone, putting it inside my purse _"Stop fooling, we don't have so much time" _we talked downstairs and out of the house, making our way to the City's park.

**Inside Kristell's Mind**

While we were walking I could notice something different about Destiny, she seemed distracted and a little clumsy, probably because she had a bad sleep, just hope her mind works or we might have another "accident" just like last night. After some minutes we arrived to the park, the guys where already there and waved at us, Destiny's face changed completely; from sleepy to a happy and fresh one, and so did mine when I saw Alberto. We walked towards the bank they were sitting, they stood up, Alberto hugged me and we walked on the grass, and then sat down next to a tree that was behind the bank. I could see how Cody hugged Dessy and they sat on the bank, I still think they are cute together, Destiny left her purse next to the bank so it won't bother her and Cody if they decided to sit closer, I put special attention to that because you can't do that in a bank, you never know when some robber can be around and took your stuff and just run away. Anyhow, Alberto and I started talking about any kind of stuff; music, art, TV. That was something really entertaining to do, I really like him.

**Inside Alberto's Mind**

When we started talking I couldn't help to look into her beautiful eyes, those green and big ones, ah so perfect. She's so funny and entertaining, everything she says makes me get more interested and wanting to hear more, and I would gladly do it the whole day. Suddenly, between the warm conversation I was having with my lovely date, I glared some to Cody and his chick, and I could watch a scene that, at my point of view, was a little awkward; They were talking while some homeless dog got his head inside the chick's purse, seemed interested because it just didn't stop sniffing and seeking inside the purse. _"Wait there sweetie", _I said to my girl and shouted at Cody _"Hey Cody! Watch out with the purse", _he mumbled _« Why » _and looked at his girl; she was trying to take her purse but the dog was growling at her, then when she finally took the straps of her purse, the dog grabbed it whit his snout and ran away, the girl made an angry pout and huffed, then went after the dog while Cody was staring at her totally shocked. My chick stood up and watched her friend running as he dog ran even faster laving her behind, _"DESTINY! Leave it!" _she shouted at Cody's date, I just stared, and then I noticed it; the reason why she wanted her friend to stop, she was running clumsily and plus had some heels on, not so much high I can tell, but still, apparently her athletic body had a reason, damn she runs fast even with those shoes on. Cody stood next to my girl and kept looking at his, like if he couldn't believe what he was seeing, the girl turned some while running and said _"I can't I have important stuff in it!" _then when turned back, her feet crossed accidentally and one heel broke, making she fell and hitting the ground hardly and couldn't stand up. Ouch that might hurt, my girl and I exchanged glances as Cody instantly ran to help the girl that still on the floor, a little dazed.

**Inside Cody's Mind**

I didn't think twice, I ran to help her. Why I didn't do anything, I should have helped her; I should have run after that dog, not her. When I arrived and knelt next to her I held her hand and spoke slightly _"Babe, are you okay?"_, she didn't answer, just mumbled some random things I didn't understand and rubbed the side of her head constantly. I sighed, I'm a jerk, why did I let her run after that dog, it could have been worse, the dog could attack her or something. She sat up, and her glance was lost like if her still looking for that dog, then suddenly turned her face as me and smiled lightly, I stroked her cheek and I could notice in her look that she felt comforted by the fact that I was there. _"You can get up?" _I asked while standing in front of her, stretching my hand to help her get up, she shook her head looking up at me _"I see, let me take care of that" _I took her in my arms and carried her to next to the bank we were sitting, she was shaking some, my usual nervous little girl. Her tender shyness made her even more beautiful to me. Her friend touched her forehead, checking if she was alright. _"We should go back home" _her friend said and Alberto nodded _"That was a hard slam, you should take some rest, and if you keep feeling bad go to the hospital" _he said, _"No, I .. We can't leave her like that, she might be hurt" _I replied, _"Cody, I'm gonna take care of her don't have to worry"_, _"A-Alright, if your house far from here?" _the girl shook her head, _"Wait here Alberto, I'll be right back" _we walked away and I was still holding my girl, Obviously Alberto got mad that I left him at the park but I didn't care, we kept walking. In our way to their house I noticed everyone was looking at us, I don't know if for the scene or because it was me who was being part of it, whatever, those noisy people. We arrived to their house and walked in, the girl pointed upstairs and said _"Her room is the one in the left" _I nodded and went upstairs and into my girl's room, I think she fall asleep in my arms, such a cutie. I laid her down on her bed and she opened her eyes slowly, _"Hi there sleepy head" _I said and she giggled, _"Thanks, you didn't have to"_, _"What? Take you back home? I know, but I wanted to" _she smiled and I did the same, I had her gorgeous face so close to mine that I couldn't resist, I kissed her.

**Inside Destiny's Mind**

He kissed me, and I was in a complete shock, the only thing I could do was cup his face and kiss him back. Then suddenly we heard a noise and stop kissing, to turn our sights to the door; there were Kristell and Alberto, who was clearing his throat to get our attention. He had my purse and left it on the desk I had next to the door, _"I found it on my way here, I couldn't wait until Cody come back so here it is" _he said sharply at me, like id he were mad or something; _"Thanks" _I stuttered, _"Don't mention it"_ he said back and turned his back to walk down stairs along with Kristell, who seemed, not upset, maybe just shocked. Cody shrugged and just stayed there, asking me how I was feeling like every 5 minutes, also entertained hearing the conversation that Kristell and Alberto were having, well… only like half of it, but that was enough to keep us aware of anything.


	8. Chapter 8

**Inside Kristell's Mind**

Alberto and I stayed in the living room talking about everything we could think of, we wanted us to know each other better so we could see what we had in common; it surprised me because we had the same taste about everything. I could hear Destiny and Cody laughing upstairs so everything was fine it looked that she was feeling better now, then I turned my face back to Alberto that was looking at me in the same way as in the restaurant the other night; I wanted to ask him what he found so interesting in my face or why he stared at me that way but I couldn't, his smile was simply hypnotizing, I can't resist it, he looks so handsome. We kept talking and laughing about some jokes he made; he's so funny too, well another nice thing about him, he talked to me about his marriage and how it failed. I can't lie, I am happy he is a divorced man, maybe I could have a shot; but it's too soon I don't want to rush into things and ruin everything like I did the last time, he is starting to be important to me. I talked to him about my latest relationship, it was a disaster too. He listened carefully to my story and I couldn't avoid getting a little bit sad about it while I was talking to him and he noticed, I told him how things ended and he seemed to understand it, he told me that things happen for a reason and that I shouldn't feel upset about it, he joked about it and that made me laugh, it's so easy to talk to him, he smiled again and then just out of nowhere he kissed me again. This is probably the best day ever.

**Inside Alberto's Mind**

We talked almost the whole afternoon, she is really funny and I love it, and she's so cute. I just could stare at her all day and never get tired, we heard Cody and his girl laughing and walking downstairs I had a great time that I didn't notice it was past 10 now, I hate to drive when it's dark there are so many drunk drivers but well today it worth it, we said good bye to the girls and Cody kissed his in the cheek; I hugged and kissed mine too and we walked to the car, we got inside it and start driving home, the Cody asked _"how was your afternoon dude?"_ I answered _"it was pretty awesome and yours?"_, _"It was such amazing"_ he said. We got to my house and walked inside; then I asked _"want something to eat?_ _I 'm gonna make a sandwich or something for me, do you want?" _Cody just said _"no thanks I am tired I want to go to sleep if you don't mind"_; _"Ah no, it's ok sleep well"._ He just smiled and walked upstairs, I could hear him snoring like 10 minutes later. I sat in the chair and started eating, I can't get her out of my head maybe I'll call her tomorrow

**Inside Cody's Mind**

I went to sleep early; I was really tired but it worth it my day was awesome and I bet Alberto's was too he seemed in love but he says it's too soon well maybe he admits it later, his girls seems to be pretty nice and if she makes him happy already without involving feelings or those things; then she has to be. Maybe I'll give myself time to know her later but first I want to know everything about mine, I fell asleep so easy but I was still kind of awake because I could hear myself snoring and Alberto walking to his room, I told my girl I will call her tomorrow, I need to know if she enjoyed this day like I did, probably she did she seemed really happy when we left, I started to get more sleepy so I just let my mind blow and think about tomorrow, probably it would be another awesome day .

**Inside Destiny's Mind**

I sat on the couch next to Kristell and she was totally amazed with Alberto, she didn't tell me but her face said it all, I can't complain I was more amazed with Cody he's extremely handsome and sweet, everything I was asking in a man, we spent hours talking about what happened today day that we didn't realized it was 3am already but I wasn't even tired, but Kristell seemed a little sleepy so I suggested go to sleep. We walked upstairs and I entered to my room, changed clothes, removed the make-up from my face and went to bed, I fell asleep instantly. In the morning I woke up early because my phone started ringing, I was a little pissed when I looked at the clock; it was 7:30am! Who calls at this hour? I took the phone and when I read "Cody" on it's screen I smiled wide and bright, _"Hello?"_, when I heard _"Good morning beautiful" _coming out of Cody's mouth my heart started pounding so fast that I could only giggle, we talked for almost 2 hours and he invited me to eat lunch, _"Aren't you going out with Alberto today?"_Then he just said _"He already made plans with your friend, so I thought we could make plans together today too, what do you think about? Lunch, movies and then dinner, would you like that?"_ I was so nervous when he told me that, but I calmed myself down and mentally counted to ten so I won't make another mistake, _"It sounds awesome Cody, yes I would"_ He laughed a little and then told me _"I will pick you up at 1 o'clock, ok?"_, _"Ok perfect, I'll see you then"_, _"See ya' gorgeous"_ then he hanged up the phone. When I placed mine in my bed I started to jump and scream across the whole bedroom, Kristell came running to me, she seemed scared _"What happened?",_ _"Nothing I just will go out in a date with Cody!"_; _"Oh I see, you scared me!"_, she seemed a little mad but honestly I don't care I had to get ready, I pushed her put of the room and started to pick my clothes and everything, Cody & I, all alone the whole day! This is gonna be perfect.


End file.
